


They Call Him Watery

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ah yes I finally did, Cafe AU, Comedy, IT - Freeform, M/M, i find this more funnier then my chat fic, there is love live and nge refs in this, watari is the main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari Shinji is his actual name and here he is working at a cafe with his boss (who everyone has a crush on), his friend (who is "pretty" and all the girls adore him), two shit posters, two friends (a furry and his so-called rival), and finally two innocent children (who aren't even children at all). It's his job to get them all together with the right person, even if sometimes it fails...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Him Watery

They call him Watery Shinji. Why do they call him that? Well, because they didn't know how to spell his name in English and accidentally made it "Watery." But today, isn't really the time for that story but about a small, popular cafe. This cafe had many attracting people there (and by many he meant only three...well only one in his opinion). 

Anyway the time was always 8:00 A.M. when they opened and of course there'd be almost a long line at approximately maybe 9:30 so that's what they always got ready for. There were many chairs and seats and of course, the reason why the line was long at that time was because Oikawa Tooru, started his shift and worked at the register. He was what you'd call the king who ruled all... But he wasn't exactly charge since there was Iwaizumi (the only pretty one he talked about). Now then, why was this important to know? Well that's because it's clear that the two have a liking toward each other and literally everyone knows this, but them self. It's all over social media too (thanks to some girls who are fans of Oikawa). 

Yet still it is now 8:25 and Watari was the only one there so far, well... He thought he was until he heard the bell of the cafe door opening. Looking over at it he knew he was doomed from the start as he saw that it was Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Two other workers.

"What's the word, Ikari Shinji?" Hanamaki said with that lazy smirk of his as he wrapped an arm around Matsukawa's waist. ("It's not gay, it's a platonic relationship!") Matsukawa, on the other hand only snickered.

Watari rolled his eyes and got off the seat. "Alright, what do you want, also stop being so gay. We get it, you're dating." 

Hanamaki placed a hand over his mouth and gasped. "Me? Dating Matsukawa? My man, my main bro, my number one hoe? My numero uno? It's more likely then you think.... And no. I already have someone." He brought out a figure of Nozomi Tojo.

"W-when did you...even have...that." Watari stared at him.

"That doesn't matter Watery, get in the robot." 

Watari continued to stare at him and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. 

"Anyway... Nozomi here is my wife, she is my best girl. See ya~!" Hanamaki waved at him while Matsukawa blew a kiss.

Miss me with that gay shit.

Watari dodged the kiss blown at him and looked down at his phone, he wiped away a fake tear. "Don't worry Hanayo, you're still my best girl..." He stroked his lock screen and placed his phone away. He went over to the counter and decided to make something for himself before he looked over to see Oikawa had arrived. He looked tired strangely. Iwaizumi was upstairs of the cafe since well he lived in a room above the cafe and he was pretty sure he was still asleep. "Good morning, Oikawa-san!" Watari said, a bit too enthusiastically and Oikawa gave a small wave and went over to the door leading upstairs.

"I'm going to wake up, Iwa-chan..." Oikawa yawned and opened the door, then walked upstairs. 

Watari watched him and went over to a table to eat what he made and looked over at the door again with a small sigh. The other four which were Yahaba, Kyoutani, Kindaichi, and Kunimi came by later since their shift is after Oikawa's so he envied them a lot. They got to sleep more then he ever did and it was all thanks to this job. He clenched his fist like that one Arthur meme. Why was he thinking this? Well that's because he's tired. What do you expect. 

He looked over at the door again as he saw a customer enter and went over to the register to take her order. He gave a small smile to act like he wasn't even thinking of going to sleep. "Hello, ma'am! Is there anything you'd like here today?"

She gave a small giggle and pulled at her collar a bit. "A-actually is Oikawa-san here?"

God damnit.

Watari continued to smile but slowly placed one arm down and clenched his fist. Why was it always Oikawa-san...

Yet he uncle fed his fist and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Iwaizumi yelling at Oikawa. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SLEEPING WITH ME, YOU IDIOT."

"O-ow! IWA-CHAN, OW YOU'RE RUINING MY FACE-" There was a loud thump and a door slowly opening.

Watari looked at the customer and laughed nervously. "E-excuse me, for a minute...." He smiled and walked over to the noise. He opened the door and stared at the sight he was seeing. Currently Iwaizumi was in a bad situation, here he was under Oikawa when they both fell from the stairs and Hanamaki who had just walked over to where they were gasped. 

"You're doing this without me? Damn."

"Don't worry, Makki, I'll do it with you." Matsukawa smirked and gave him finger guns.

"Ay," Hanamaki gave finger guns back and Iwaizumi growled at them.

"Why did I even hire you two." He hissed and pushed Oikawa off him, causing Oikawa to pout.

"Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!" He pouted and stood up before looking over at Watari who pointed over at the counter. He looked over at it and smiled as he saw the girl. "Sorry about that~ did you need something from me~." He gave that fake smile of his he always used around any girl. Watari could tell this because well, Iwaizumi told him it once.

"U-um, please accept this!" She quickly spoke and ran off after she shoved a basket with a letter at him and then, she ran off.

Oikawa blinked and looked down at it, then looked at the others. Who just shrugged while Iwaizumi looked away from him, causing Oikawa to giggle. "Now, now Iwa-chan! No need to be so jealous!"

"Who said I was jealous." He glared at him and flicked his forehead. Causing a small whimper from the taller male.

"Ow, still mean, Iwa-chan!"

 

\---

 

And so, 9:30 arrived. Everyone was there and the line had gotten large. Watari watched Oikawa work his magic and girls squealed and fangirled over him.

Iwaizumi was carefully watching his every move and jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Who is it." He murmured and looked behind him with a sigh. "Great its you..."

"Oh you know..." Hanamaki winked. "Seeing how the love birds are~" He blew a kiss at him and Iwaizumi caught him but, crushed it to pieces, leaving a sad Hanamaki.

"We're not love birds..." He murmured. "Besides that's what you and Matsukawa are."

"Psh I'm not gay, I go to church every Sunday and pray to our lord and savior, I'm a proud," he looked at the blurred writing on his hand, "....Kristen."

Iwaizumi stared at him, while Matsukawa wheezed and bursted into tears.

Watari sipped at his coffee and just watched them, silently. He knew he had to get them all together with their crushes and that's what he was going to do.

And so... Commenced Operation 1: Get Iwaizumi with Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes....I've finally done it...and now it is time for death is an enigma to go off its short hiatus


End file.
